Morro da Zabimaru Uivante
by Belial.3th Prince
Summary: Renjicliff um pobre garoto adotado pela familia Kuchiki. Byakuya fica enciumado e apaixonado pelo pobre garoto.Um romance humorado baseado no livro Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Yaoi


_Bleach não pertence ao pretenso autor, é do Kubo e a sorte é dele._

_Aqui quem edita não é o autor desse romance sem noção, é Fe Envy quem vos escreve, a pretensa futura beta deste autor que só tem paródias e besteiras na cabeça – por isso eu gosto dele. Esta fic foi concebida sei lá como, de repente eleme deu o notebook e estava escrito o título que me tirou o fôlego de tanto rir – para uma apaixonada por literatura, estudante de letras, ver uma mistura de Bleach com o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes foi o máximo. Vamos ver como ele sai..._

_Aliás, apesar de escrita por um homem (meu pretenso marido), a fic é yaoi – não gosta, eu gosto lol._

_Enjoy:_

**O morro da zabimaru uivante**

*inspirada no livro "morro dos ventos uivantes" de EMILY BONTË – E não TEM NADA A VER COM A AQUELA BOSTA DE gAYPÚSCULO (O LIVRO FAVORITO DE EDWARD E BELLA – QUE COISA RIDÍCULA)

Certo dia, enquanto andava por um bosque, entre as montanhas que dividem Rukongay e Sereigay, avistei um casarão que parecia muito velho - bem mais que o comandante dos 13 esquadrões – apesar de sua aparência sinistra, o casarão transmitia um ar um tanto quanto intrigante. Estava sozinho e nunca passara por aquelas montanhas. Resolvi entrar, já que o portão de ferro todo torneado, já velho e enferrujado pelo tempo, encontrava-se aberto.

Quando passava pelo jardim seco, só escutei uma voz grave gritando: - Pega, Komamura! Quando me dei conta já estava ao chão, sem saber de onde aquela enorme fera aparecera. Um senhor grande de bigode veio ao meu socorro gritando com o animal: - Solta Komamura! Vamos largue o rapaz Komamura! E assim que o homem pegou o cachorro pela coleira ele se afastou.

- Meu jovem você esta bem? – perguntou o homem.

- Tirando a parte que acabo de ser atacado por cachorro enorme e estar sangrando, está todo ótimo senhor. ¬¬ - respondi.

- Sinto muito rapaz. Jinta é um moleque levado. Foi ele quem atiçou o cachorro contra você. Venha comigo, vou fazer um curativo em você.

Ao passar pela frente da casa em direção a porta dos fundos, notei que a beira da escada estava entalhada uma inscrição "Kuchiki Ginrei", e fui acompanhando o homem ao qual me apoiava.

-Ururu, traga-me uma bacia com água e a caixa de curativos. – disse o homem a uma garotinha que varria a área.

- Como se chama meu rapaz? –perguntou o homem.

- Me chamo Ichigo. –respondi.

- Meu nome é Tessai, sou o caseiro, essa é Ururu e aquele rapazinho levado é Jinta. São protegidos do mestre Urahara. Mas me diga meu jovem, o que te traz aqui (sem ser as pernas) por essas montanhas?

- Nada de especial a principio, só estava dando um passeio pelo bosque quando avistei essa mansão, apesar de muito velha e de aparência assustadora, me senti intrigado, e vendo que o portão encontrava-se aberto resolvi entrar. Pensei que não tivesse ninguém em casa.

- Pensou errado seu idiota. Não tem educação? Vai entrando assim na casa dos outros. Bem feito o komamura ter mordido sua perna. – disse Jinta afagando a cabeça do cachorro.

- Não fale assim com o de rapaz Jinta. – disse um homem de cabelos claros.

– Quem é você meu jovem? – perguntou ele segurando um leque sobre o rosto com uma das mãos e uma bengala na outra.

- Ichigo – respondi.

- Muito bem Ichigo, eu sou Urahara, atual inquino da Wuthering Gay'ts, posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa?

- Desculpe senhor Urahara, invadir assim sua casa, mas não pude evitar de entrar nessa casa, ela me chamou muito a atenção.

- Hum! – Disse ele segurando o leque em frete a boca – gostaria de ouvir a história dessa casa, Ichigo?

- Sim, gostaria muito senhor Urahara, se não for lhe incomodar.

- Muito bem então, entre Ichigo. Ururu sirva-nos um chá.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquele tempo eu era um jovem rapaz e ajudante do Sr. Ginrei. Wunthering Gaytes era propriedade da família Kuchiki. Kuchiki Ginrei era o patriarca da família. Kuchiki Byakuya e Kuchiki Rukia eram os netos de Ginrei.

Certo dia Ginrei foi até a Sereigay e prometeu trazer um jogo de chá de porcelana para Byakuya e uma almofa de seda em forma de chappy para Rukia quando voltasse.

Alguns dias depois, Ginrei voltava de sua viagem e Byakuya e Rukia foram até o portão encontrar com o avô. Logo perguntaram por seus presentes. Ginrei olhou para seus netos e sorriu.

- Vovô onde estão nossos presentes? Perguntou Rukia anciosa.

- Bem querida, tenho que admitir que perdi sua almofada e quanto a sua porcelana Byakuya, ela quebrou durante a viagem, mas trouxe algo melhor para compensar...

E de trás do cavalo saiu um molequinho sujo, de cabelos vermelhos e que mais parecia um abacaxi.

- WTF! O que significa isso vovô? – disse Byakuya.

- Eu o encontrei abandonado nas ruas do Rukongay e resolvi trazê-lo para casa e cuidar dele. ^^

Byakuya não gostara nem um pouco da idéia do avô – contava Urahara – pois alem do ciúme tinha certeza que sua porcelana havia se quebrado por causa dele, pois seu avô dera muita atenção ao abacaxi ambulante e se descuidara do seu jogo de chá.

Rukia era só uma garotinha ingênua e logo se esquecera de sua almofada, assim acabou fazendo amizade com o mais novo membro da família.

Renjicliff e Rukia se tornaram bons amigos. Sempre estavam juntos correndo e brincando. Rukia se apegara muito ao novo garoto, o que só serviu para aumentar o ciúme e a antipatia de Byakuya.

Renjicliff comecara a freqüentar as aulas do professor Yamamoto junto com Byakuya.

O jovem Kuchiki era muito abilidoso e em poucos anos de treino com o professor Yamamoto já conseguira alcançar a bankai.

Renjicliff admirava o "irmão" mais velho e sempre se empenhava muito para conseguir chegar ao mesmo nível.

Certo dia, Byakuya treinava próximo ao portão enquanto Rukia observa maravilhada a bankai cor-de-rosa do irmão.

Renjicliff foi até o encontro de Byakuya, perguntando se poderia trinar com ele. Byakuya com uma cara de ¬¬ olhou para Renjicliff e disse:

- Se você se julgar capaz de treinar comigo...

- UIVE! Zabimaru! – Gritou o pobre abacaxizinho vermelho, liberando sua shikai.

Antes mesmo que pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, uma chuva de pétalas cor-de-rosa de cerejeira atacou o jovem Renjicliff que ficou largado ao chão.

- Você realmente se acha capaz de se igualar a mim? Você nem chega perto da minha imensa habilidade em Kudou. Agora suma da minha frente e quem sabe daqui alguns séculos você consiga uma bankai, ai então você pode se dirigir a mim para tomar outra surra. – disse friamente o jovem Kuchiki.

Sem pensar, Renjicliff saiu correndo portão a fora em direção ao bosque. Rukia saiu correndo atrás dele, mas ao chegar até o portão o perdera de vista.

- Nii-sama você foi muito mal com ele. Não deveria ter feito isso – disse a pequena Rukia.

Naquela noite Renjicliff não voltou para casa. No dia seguinte também não. No terceiro dia ninguém mais acreditava que Renjicliff fosse voltar.

Byakuya e Rukia voltaram a se aproximar e mais do que nunca fortaleceram seus laços...

Alguns anos se passaram...

Tudo corria normalmente em Wuthering Gay'ts que um dia uma das empregadas do senhor Kuchiki anuncia que um homem alto, ruivo, sarado e todo tatuado estava procurando pelo Sr. Kuchiki Byakuya.

Chegando até a porta Byakuya ficara estático ao ver aquele homem alto, ruivo, sarado e todo tatuado a sua frente. Mas o fato de ter um homem alto, ruivo, sarado e todo tatuado em sua frente não foi o que causou todo espanto em Byakuya, o que causara tal espanto era que o homem alto, ruivo, sarado e todo tatuado se tratava de Renjicliff.

Não bastando o fato que o pirralho em forma de abacaxi se tornara um homem alto, ruivo, sarado e todo tatuado, algo que realmente deixara Byakuya boquiaberto era o que segurava em sua mão direita.

Sabe...visto a primeira vez é realmente impressionante – comentava Urahara – Byakuya não acreditava no que via... Renjicliff realmente teria todo aquele potencial? Era o que se perguntava, sem dizer uma única palavra...

Renjicliff segurava aquela coisa enorme em sua mão direita. Ao ver aquela coisa grande, grossa, comprida de formato cilíndrico apontado para si, Byakuya não acreditava, mas era verdade... Renjicliff conseguira alcançar a bankai.

oOo

Continua…

_Os créditos também são da beta, apesar de eu não ter revisado a fic porque não deu tempo – depois eu reviso, juro._

_Vai ter merda nessa fic, eu nem sei o que tá passando na cabeça dele para os próximos capítulos, mas ele prometeu esquentar as coisas, então vamos aguardar. Pra quem gostou, made reviews e faça um autor baka feliz!_

_**Fe Envy**_


End file.
